The talent show
by TheDJcodes
Summary: For the annual Bayville talent show, Scott, Kitty, and the Brotherhood decided to participate. Kitty, meanwhile, has very special plans, and involves two of her girl friends, with a song to match. Inspired by an audition performance from the Dutch version of "The Voice."


**This is the second fic I've ever written, both overall and for X-Men, and I imagined this story being set near the end of Season 2, before "Day of Reckoning," where mutants are exposed to Bayville.**

 **To start off, I don't really know how to write harmonies properly when two or more people are singing, and I wonder if this is the "proper" way of doing it.**

* * *

It's a week away from the annual Bayville High talent show. Among the X-Men, however, not all of them decided to participate. Kurt and Evan backed out, because they felt they don't really have anything to show off.

Scott, meanwhile, decided to participate. No one knew, not even his fellow X-Men, about his hidden talent of singing Broadway songs, and he secretly wanted to act on stage.

Kitty had an idea in mind, and she approached Rogue.

"Hey Rogue. I was thinking we should, like, do something different for the talent show." She asked her roommate.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could, like, do a song together?" Rogue's eyes widened.

"Are you out of your mind!? Ah can't sing for my life! Especially in front of hundreds of people!" Rogue dismissed the idea.

"Come on, Rogue! You don't have to sing again afterwards!" Kitty snapped

"Yeah, right! After that whole _Dracula_ thing a few months ago, I don't feel like stepping on a stage again!"

"Pretty please? Just this one time!" Kitty unleashed her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but it better not be something super-girly!" Rogue groaned.

"Great! Now to ask Jean!" Kitty was excited.

As they were taking to Jean in the living room.

"Really, Kitty? You want _me_ to sing with you and Rogue!?"

"Come on, Jean! You have a great singing voice! We've, like, heard you sing in the shower before!"

Jean gasped. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Please, Jean? This will be fun, I swear!"

The redhead sighed. "Alright. But for this one time, okay?"

"Thanks, Jean! And I know the perfect song we can all do!" Kitty was excited as she left.

* * *

At the Brotherhood house...

The boys, sans Tabitha, decided to form a band. Fred already decided to be on drums, and Todd do the guitars.

Meanwhile, Lance and Pietro argued on who should fill the spot as lead vocals while the other as bass, when they eventually decided on Lance being the lead vocalist.

"So what should we perform, yo?" Todd asked.

"How about we diss the X-Geeks in song form? In front of the whole school?" Pietro suggested.

"I don't think we can practice that in a week." Fred noted.

"Fine. How about we cover rock bands instead. Got any suggestions?" Lance spoke up.

They argued for a few minutes before they settled with the song "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

It was the big day, or night, for the Bayville talent show. People gathered around to watch the performers do their best on stage.

Among the crowd were Amara, Tabitha, Bobby, Evan, Kurt, Charles, Logan, and Ororo for support.

Scott performed first, donning a Disney prince costume and performing to a Disney classic, followed by the Brotherhood, dressed in all black and goth makeup that make Rogue blush, doing their rendition of My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Performing to the song "Emotions" by Destiny's Child,please welcome Kitty Pryde, Rogue, and Jean Grey!" The announcer said.

It was finally the girls' turn to perform. Kitty, Jean, and Rogue stepped on stage donning black clothing.

Kitty had a gray, glittery vest over her top, with short shorts and black leggings. Jean wore a grey leather coat, darker than Kitty's, and wore a long black skirt reaching below her knees. Lastly, Rogue covered herself, with a dark gray leather jacket over her black top, black gloves, and a black skirt over leggings.

All of them also wore black heels to match their wardrobe.

They waited for their cue...

1, 2, 3, Go...

 _Music starts.._

 _[Jean, followed by Rogue, then Kitty]_

 _Goodnight (Goodnight, Goodnight)_

The audience started cheering immediately.

 _[Jean (backed by Kitty and Rogue)]_

 _It's over and done_

 _But the heartache lives on inside (Yeah, yeah)_

 _[Kitty]_

 _And who is the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?_

 _[All]_

 _And where are you now,_

 _[Rogue]_

 _Now that I need you?_

 _[Kitty and Jean]_

 _Tears on my pillow_

 _[Rogue]_

 _Wherever you go_

 _[Kitty and Jean]_

 _I cry me a river_

 _[Rogue]_

 _That leads to your ocean_

 _[Kitty]_

 _You never see me fall apart_

 _[Jean]_

 _In the words of a broken heart_

 _[All]_

 _It's just emotions taking me over_

 _[Kitty]_

 _Caught up in sorrow_

 _[All]_

 _Lost in the song_

 _[Rogue]_

 _But if you don't come back_

 _[All]_

 _Come home to me, darling_

 _[Jean]_

 _Don't you know there's..._

 _[All]_

 _Nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

 _(Don't you know there's) nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

 _[Jean, followed by Kitty, then Rogue]_

 _Goodnight (Goodnight, Goodnight)_

 _[All]_

 _Goodnight_

The audience kept cheering them on and started swaying to the music and singing along. Their perfect harmonies stunned everyone in the area. Even Scott and the Brotherhood were turned on by their beautiful voices.

 _[Kitty (backed by Rogue and Jean)]_

 _I'm there at your side,_

 _A part of all the things you are (Yeah, yeah)_

 _[Rogue]_

 _But you've got a part of someone else_

 _You've got to find your shining star_

 _[All]_

 _And where are you now,_

 _[Jean]_

 _Now that I need you?_

 _[Kitty and Rogue]_

 _Tears on my pillow_

 _[Jean]_

 _Wherever you go_

 _[Kitty and Rogue]_

 _I cry me a river_

 _[Jean]_

 _That leads to your ocean_

 _[Rogue]_

 _You never see me fall apart_

 _[All]_

 _In the words of a broken heart_

 _It's just emotions taking me over_

 _Caught up in sorrow_

 _Lost in the song_

 _[Rogue and Kitty]_

 _But if you don't come back_

 _[All]_

 _Come home to me, darling_

 _[Jean]_

 _Don't you know there's..._

 _[All]_

 _Nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

 _Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

 _[Jean, followed by Kitty, then Rogue]_

 _Goodnight (Goodnight, Goodnight)_

 _[All]_

 _Goodnight..._

"Thank you!" The girls said as they bowed and walked offstage.

They received a standing ovation from the audience, even from Ororo and Logan, and the rest of the X-Men who were sitting in the audience.

When the show was over, the results were announced. To most people's surprise, the girls won! Kitty, Jean, and Rogue ran up to the stage to accept their victory and everyone cheered for them, including themselves.

"Ya know, Ah could probably get used to this." Rogue smiled as she and the girls went to the X-Men. Admittedly, she had a fun time, along with Jean.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime!" Jean followed.

"Like, right on!" Kitty excitedly said, feeling proud.

* * *

 **Funnily, the main reason I came up with this was that the piece I made the girls sing was inspired by a three-piece girl group known as O'G3NE. They were were on the show The Voice of Holland in 2014 and they sang "Emotions" on their auditions. They won that year, by the way. I really recommend that you listen to their rendition of that song. It's just as good as the Destiny's Child version of the song, honestly. In terms of what Scott was singing, I'll probably leave it to your imagination since even I have absolutely no idea on what song I can assign Scott to.**

 **And side note, for the song choice of the Brotherhood, I thought "Teenagers" felt appropriate for them, given their reputation. I even had to search for the meaning of the lyrics to make sure it fits them. I know that song was released after the show aired, around 2005, I think, but I can't help but bring that song to the show, since, like I said, it really relates to the Brotherhood.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! Don't forget to review/favorite!**


End file.
